1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hangers for suspending concrete reinforcement bars.
2. Prior Art
Reinforced concrete is made by positioning steel reinforcement bars or rebars inside a wooden form, and pouring concrete into the form. The rebars must be spaced from the interior surfaces of the form to embed them deep enough in the concrete. A rebar is typically positioned inside a form by hammering long nails horizontally into the interior surface of the form, and supporting the rebar on the nails away from the inside of the form. An additional rebar may be suspended under the first rebar with wires. This method is very slow and inaccurate in positioning the rebars.
A better solution is the prior art rebar hanger shown in FIG. 1. It is comprised of a first hook 10 for hooking on top of a wooden concrete form 11, and a second hook 12 extending away from the first hook for supporting a rebar 13 within the form. Several hooks are positioned on the form for supporting a long rebar. However, it can only support a single rebar. Any additional rebars can only be attached by hanging them under the first rebar with wires tied around the rebars. Further, the arm tends to sag under the weight of additional rebars.
The objectives of the present rebar hanger are:
to suspend a rebar inside a concrete form prior to pouring the concrete;
to be strong enough for suspending a plurality of rebars without sagging;
to be easy to install;
to be easy to remove; and
to be easy to make.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
A rebar hanger is arranged for suspending rebars within a concrete form prior to pouring concrete. It is comprised of a downwardly directed form hook for hooking on top of a concrete form. Form hook is comprised of a transverse top section for engaging a top of the form, a downwardly projecting outer section for engaging an outer side of the form, and a downwardly projecting inner section for engaging an inner side of the form. The outer section of the form hook has an outwardly angled lower end for being pried off by the claw of a hammer if the hanger needs to be removed. A first rebar hook extends away from the lower end of the inner section of the form hook. The first rebar hook has a first downward dip for supporting a first rebar, and an upwardly directed and recurved distal end. A brace extends from the recurved distal end of the first rebar hook downwardly and outwardly toward the inner side of the concrete form. An inner end of the brace is positioned against the inner side of the form substantially below a position of the first hook. A second rebar hook extends downwardly and inwardly from the inner end of the brace. The second rebar hook has a second downward dip for supporting a second rebar, and an upwardly directed distal end.